Cute
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: When I first laid eyes on her, I thought that she was a boy. She dressed like one. Look like one. Act like one. Even hit like one. So I thought to myself. Why am I friends with someone like her? Why do we always argue about stupid things and then the universe gravity pulls us right back together like nothing happen. She's not worth my time. She's troublesome. And not cute.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**_Shikamaru POV_**

Today was a normal day in school. I really hate school. So many annoying kids in different ages are troublesome. I can't believe I have to stay here for the next nine years. Whoever invented school have been destroyed. He or she is probably dead already.

I sighed. I folded my arms on top of the desk and rest my head on them. Time to nap.

_Munch. Munch._

How can I when my best friend, Choji, is eating right in my ear. I turned my head away from him and saw Sakura talking to Ino who was sitting right behind her. The girls wish they can sit together but the desk are arrange into rows and two people have to sit together. Even though, from time to time, Kiba and Naruto gets into trouble and have to sit right in that one desk that's in front of Iruka sensei's desk. The 'punishment seat' is the name of that desk.

Iruka sensei clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention. I hope it's time to leave early. I rather stay home for internally. I didn't care much who this new kid is but for some reason my eyes stared at the door. Everyone was staring at the door. As if we going to be treated in some candy that we only get for Halloween.

"Class! Please quiet down we have a new student here. You may enter, Miss." Iruka sensei held the door and that's when I saw red.

It's a girl.

I analyzed her baggy clothes. Baggy cargo pants, green sweater, and black boots. This can't be a girl...

This person, that's right in front of the class, surely is a boy.

With flaming long red hair that's braided to the back. He looked tough.

"Introduce yourself and then you'll be seat right neck to Mr. Uchiha right there." Iruka sensei pointed at the loner Uchiha. There's a reason why he sits alone. All the girls in the room have some_thing_ with him. I'm not so sure about the rest but the majority. And I'm not over exaggerating.

"I'm Hokumon no Ta-Tayuya." And that's all she said and sat next to Sasuke.

Girl name. Dress like a boy. Girl like hair. Walks manly with heavy steps. Small feet and hands. Tough guy face.

I can just list all of her flaws down. But who am I to judge. Even if...Even if she's a girl. She shouldn't dressed like that or walk like that or look like that. She's not so lady like. It's not cute.

She glanced my way. A sour scrunched look in her face appeared.

"What are you looking at!"

I turned my head the other way.

She's so not cute.

* * *

**Novami: I thought about doing this lately and I just could handle it! SO here it is! Shikamaru Nara meets Tayuya no Hokumon. I thought this was weird...Like Shikamaru and Tayuya. Until I saw some pictures of the two and fell in love with them. So adorable. Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 1! Please review, comment, and fave or follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**_Shikamaru POV_**

It has been two weeks. And she's already bullying poor Hinata. She tugged on Hinata's hair and called her names. Leaving her cornered with two other girls helping harassing the Hyuga.

Recess will be over in a couple of minutes. So it should end in a few. I sound so awful but I'm not much of the type to go between a girl fight. I don't want to be remembered as that. I'm not even much of a fighter. Put me in a rang with Hinata. I bet she'll drop me dead.

"S-Stop! That hurts!" She cried. Who can hear that. Apparently no one except me.

"What a baby!" One girl pushed Hinata down to the dusty ground. Hinata cried some more. Her small hands couldn't keep hold of all her tears that's releasing out of her eyes.

"Yeah! Just look how ugly her eyes are!" Tayuya pointed at Hinata's face. Hinata covered her face.

"Ew! Gross!" They said in unison.

I find Hinata's eyes pretty when she takes off those big round glasses of hers. She wore glasses since the middle of kindergarten.

"So ugly! Let's get out of here. I'm sick of looking at her." Tayuya said. That stung so much.

The girls laughed as they left the Hyuga damaged. I walked over to her as the bell finally ring. She sniffled all of her broken dreams and hopes to become a perfect person. Everyone wants a perfect personality. But we have haters here to ruin the dignity that others hold so fragility. Like Hinata.

I extend my hand.

"Here." She looked right up at me. I can see all the fear in her eyes. She must have thought I was Tayuya.

"We have to go." She nervously grabbed on and then I pulled her up on her two feet. I turned my heels to go back with the rest of the kids that's heading to the building.

"Yo-You just s-st-stood there... Wa-watching me...Why?" She cried where she got bullied.

I turned my head to the side. I didn't bother looking at her because I was already hurt inside by her words. Girls are annoying.

"I have no reason." So then I left. I'm a punk.

So not cute.

As I entered the class room, I saw Tayuya and her friends laughing. How did she made friends so quickly anyway. She's not even as girly as the two.

Not cute at all.

She stared at me as I did the same with her.

"Stop looking over here Pineapple Head!" She yelled. Everyone laughed and pointed at me. I just took the humiliation.

My third grade nickname is officially _Pineapple Head_.

* * *

**Novami: I thought that Shikamaru and Tayuya should have more fandom. Like they're cute. Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 2! Please review, comment, fave or follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**_Shikamaru POV_**

We're neighbors.

A few days ago, her folks were unpacking and my mom suddenly want act like a nice neighbor and bake them some muffins. Who does that? So I sit there and watch her bake. At the time, I was unaware that the red-head demon lives there.

After the muffins are done, she made me go with her. She knocks on the Hokumon's door and right there! She opens the door!

She saw my mom first and let her in. The parents settled down somewhere to talk.

Tayuya glared at me.

So not cute.

I looked down to see that she was wearing bunny slippers. What the...?

She slammed the door in my face. And my nose gushed out blood.

Now, in the present.

"Stop following me home Pineapple Head!" She yelled.

This wasn't a choice I had. But an order from my mother. I tried protesting but her bitter self threaten me.

"..." I was about to tell her it's our parents agreement for me to walk home with her. But she wouldn't listen. As usual, I stayed quiet.

Like always.

I looked up. There was a beautiful sunset right above us. How can the world create something so pretty and...

I looked down at her.

Ugly.

Finally we made it home. We don't live in a great big house but a complex building. We climbed two floors of steps and made it to our floor.

Like I said. We're neighbors.

Suddenly her father opens the door.

"Shikamaru, nice seeing you."

"Hello."

"Your parents just called saying they'll be stuck in traffic. Luckily my wife made dinner. Come join us."

Oh how cute. My parents think I'm stupid.

"I'm fine. I'll wait for my parents." I said. Tayuya stared at me with a grin on her face. I would never want to enter in there.

"Are you sure?"

Stupidity isn't cute.

I nod my head and opened my door with my spare of keys. I made it in and shut the door closed behind me.

I'm defiantly not going in that house.

* * *

**Novami: Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 3! Please review, comment, fave or follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**_Shikamaru POV_**

I wish I was deaf.

I wish I had no ears to begin with.

Every night, that darn girl plays her stupid flute very loud. And our rooms are right next to each other. At first I thought she was playing terribly because she knows we're from wall to wall.

I didn't dare shout or pound the wall to make her stop. Who am I to fuss at something so troublesome.

My parents made a complaint since I didn't stop nagging at them and waking them up in the middle of the night to crash with them. Her parents. Her parents said it's in their family tradition to learn how to master the flute on their own. My parents. My parents were suck ups to believe them.

I'm not the idiot. If I was Tayuya's mom...I would of sew Tayuya's lips together. How can her parents deal with that harsh whistling in the night? I bet they wear ear plugs to block their child's 'lovely' music.

School was coming to the end. So was third grade.

Everyone was sitting with their friends now and took every advantage of the last weeks of school.

Of course, I was just thinking of getting out early. Others mention where they be going to this summer and how long they being doing this and that. Many complained about summer homework. Read a book and complete math packet.

"What are you going to do this summer Shikamaru?" Naruto Uzamaki grinned. Such a knucklehead kid. He always get into trouble, following along with Kiba and his good for nothing pranks.

"I don't know. Probably spend my whole summer doing summer homework." I yawned.

"What?! That's no fun. Guess what I'm doing!" Before I opened my mouth to say something, Iruka sensei came in with sheets of paper in his hand. A few kids received one.

Naruto was one of them.

"These papers that I handed out to you is to let you and your parents know that you'll be attending summer school. Good day class." Class dismissed.

Kids stood around their small groups in the halls gossiping, laughing, or packing their stuff to go home. Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Shino followed me to my locker, since I'm the only one who leaves my bag in there.

"Looks like Naruto and Kiba have summer school."

"Dang it! My mom gonna whoop me!" Kiba cried.

"My mom going to do worse than just a beating." Naruto sulk to the floor. Lee and Choji chuckled as they pat the summer school buds back. We went through the exit of the school where there were crowds of kids walking or getting a ride home.

"Well, my mom here. I'll see you tomorrow!" Lee pounced his way to his mom. Lee has a hot mom.

"Bye guys. Hey Pa!" Choji left with his father.

"I'm walking home. Ja." I said as I saw red heading out the school gates. Kiba and Naruto waved farewell and prayed to see tomorrow.

For some reason, the steps I was making were large. Like my legs were sprinting on its own. As I turned the corner I saw her. She was ripping something. I stopped running a few feet away from her back.

She let go of the shredded paper and let the wind take it.

I took a step and she turns to face me. I never imagine that I see such a look on her face.

And it was kinda...

Cute.

Her eyes were pink like her puffy cheeks. She turned away quickly to wipe of her wet face. Then she ran away. Her hair whipped side to side. I noticed that it grew from day one.

Something suddenly caught my eye. A piece of paper flipping back and forth under my foot. I picked it up and saw two words that made me laughed.

_Summer school_.

Naruto and Kiba are not the only one's that I know that is going.

* * *

**Novami: Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 4! Please review, comment, fave or follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**_Shikamaru POV_**

I told them 'no'. I didn't hesitate at all.

Like I said. I'm no idiot.

"Please Shikamaru, you're an excellent student in the class. You parents showed me your out standing grades. And I believe you can tutor my daughter right after summer school." Her parents begged. Begged like I'm some king and their the peasants.

I wished she never receive that summer school letter.

"Yeah. And she'll pass the third grade."

It's fault for failing summer school. Why do I have to be put up with this? I don't even want her to pass third grade. I may sound cruel and negative but I honestly don't like her.

A hard smack in the head from my mom woke me up. She hits like the hulk!

"Sure whatever." I'm an idiot. I just agreed to my death.

"He'll teach her whatever he knows. I'm sure Shika kun will handle her." I hope she's right. I hope she's making the right decision. I hope they're making the right decision inviting me in the Hokumon home and putting me alone in the room with her.

My front door creek opened. Red strings blew in the nice cooling air of my house. She have the will to come in my territory. And I don't when it's her place.

"Hey mommy, daddy. I'm back."

"Honey, Shikamaru here will tutor starting tomorrow after school. Until summer school is over." Her mother smiled.

Her face was priceless.

And it was cute with fiery.

Ow. I still feel that sting on my head. Even when the woman that smacked me, patted my shoulder with her man grip.

"He's a genius! So don't worry." My mom winked at Tayuya. Tayuya nods.

* * *

**Novami: Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 5! Please review or comment of what you think so far of this story. Until then, I'll put this story on hold. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**_Tayuya POV_**

"You have to add the two fractions together. First cross multiple the denominator and..." He kept on going on and on. But I let his words go through one ear and out the other. I just stared at him. Giving him my full attention.

It has been three weeks in summer school. And I'm sick of it. I don't get what sensei is talking about. I didn't want to make friends there because the other kids seemed like idiots. Most likely, I was the idiot for being there everyday for five hours.

But when I come home everyday after summer school...He makes everything so clear to me. I didn't believe his parents at first. He. A genius. Pfft! More like a god of intelligence! I learned more from him than the school.

"Troublesome woman! Are you even listening to me." He narrowed his eyes at me. I grunted at him. Taking the pencil out of his hand and I finally completed the last questions of my homework. I defiantly felt like I'm in his level of knowledge. Especially in math and science.

"Told you that I get fractions. I'm a fast learner. I think I don't need your help anymore." I rolled my eyes. He released a sigh through his lips. Did I bored him? Did he noticed I lied?

"Well, next time act like it." Who is he?! I felt a spite of excitement when he grows frustrated.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! Huh, Pineapple Head?" I smirked. He turned away. He hates when I do that. I noticed that last week.

"I'm leaving." He gathered his math text book and bag.

"Don't you want to eat dinner here." I said. My parents made miso soup for dinner before they left to go out shopping when Pineapple Head came to help me with my homework.

"Tomorrow's the test?" Test? I completely forgot about that!

"Yeah. Why?"

"Don't expect me to come back after this." He threw his bag behind his back, holding on to the small strap of it. Then left out the door. Left me alone in the house.

I won't.

I wished I scream that. He would have glared at me or shrugged his shoulders. Or even say something back.

I just want to...

I stood up on my feet and ran up to the front door. I swung it open and saw Pineapple Head fiddling with his keys.

"Hey, Pineapple Head! Let's go to the park." I said.

He didn't move his body. But glanced at me with his dark brown eye. He looked back down at his keys and insert the key in the hole. Once he bulge the door to open, he went through it.

He shut me down.

More like I expected him to come...back.

* * *

**Novami: Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 6! Please give me any feedback and fave. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**_Tayuya POV_**

I passed the third grade! Thank Kami that my parents begged Pineapple Head to become my tutor. If it wasn't for his pineapple head, I would have been held back. That would be so embarrassing. I can't let down my reputation enough.

"Hey Tayuya!"

"Tay, sit here!" As I walked in the class room, my friends waving their arms crazy for me to come over. I walked towards, coming around desks. While coming around, an arm extended off the desk, blocking my path. I turn to see whose arm. No doubt the sleeping figure was my neighbor.

Wouldn't it be funny to bump into his arm? And wake him up!?

My lips stretched into a smile as I paced myself and bumped my hip on his arm. His arm dangled to the side and he jumped right awake. Me and the girls laughed. I can feel my stomach punching my inside. Tears leaked out my eyes like there's no tomorrow.

I raised my arm up to wipe my face. I looked back at him to see his stupid face. But I didn't see it. Only the back of his head. What's with him?! Usually he'll say something mean to me, like he did this whole summer.

My friends kept on laughing like a group of hyenas as I just stood there watching his pineapple head. My smile dropped in to a frown not to long ago. There's an odd feeling in my chest.

A week later, I spilled my milk all over this older girl in sixth grade. I don't know who she is to point me out to make fun of my braid. She compared me to Jessie that's in this kid movie I hate called, 'Toy Story.'

May be a fourth grader but I didn't let no one that's older than me walk all over me.

So I taught her a lesson.

And she got me back.

But I didn't let any smack on the face hurt me. I tackled the girl and throw punches here and there. Two security guard had to rip me off the girl under me. I took a souvenir of her ugly orange hair to the office with me.

Later on that day, my parents grounded me and forbid me to watch tv, go outside, and play with my video games. I had nothing. I sat on the couch in the living room upside down. I'm stuck in boredom.

"We'll take care of Shika kun! Bye!" My head jolt up when my ears picked up the name of my neighbor. I flipped over to see my mom walk by and Pineapple Head standing by the window near the door.

It started raining.

"Shika kun! If you're hungry there's food in the fridge!"

Pineapple Head didn't reply. No words. No grunts. Not even a shoulder shrug.

He wasn't his self for the past week. I wonder why?

I came up to him to see him doodling on the window. I peeked right behind his shoulder to see...

I wish I haven't seen what I saw.

_Heart SXT_

* * *

**Novami: Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 7! Please give me any feedback and fave. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**_Tayuya POV_**

"Hey you brat!" Someone shouted across the halls. I turned around to see that orange hair, six grader. I noticed that she shaved the side of her head to cover up that bald spot I gave her the other day.

"What do you want?" She stood right in front of me.

"Look what you made me go through." She pointed at the side of her head. I shrugged my shoulders. Why would I give a darn about her hair condition. Up close it looks alright to me.

"So?"

"Let's play hair cut." She grabbed a scissor from behind and two other girls lifted me off my foot. I gripped on their wrist, clawing the best I could on them.

"Let me go!" My voice cracked. The girls took me to the girls bathroom. They threw me across the room that my back collided on the solid wall. My back was beeping from pain.

I looked up to see the orange hair girl opening and closing the scissors. Her steps were slow and teasing. The clock above the door on the other side ticked. I felt like going crazy.

"Oh look! She's crying!" The girl picked me up by my shirt collar. A firm fist holding my favorite sport shirt slightly ripped near the neck. Somehow, my body felt like a useless rag doll. I couldn't move. The only they I can do is to hold the long red braid in my tiny hands.

She can't cut it! This is the only thing that makes me feel like...

"What are you doing, Fuma Sasame?" My butt kissed the floor. I leaned to the side to see a girl. Her dirty blonde hair tied in to four spiky pony tails, her piercing green eyes stared right through the six graders then to me.

She eyed the scissors in Sasame's, that girl, hand. She leaned her back on the wall and her lips curled into a small smirk.

"Well, well, well. Picking on a kid. That's pathetic. You guys should go back to class." She crossed her arms.

"Temari, this isn't you're bus-'

"Back to class!" She yelled as she pointed at the door. The girls scramble away like animals. The blonde girl, Temari, I think, came over to me. She helped me up on my feet.

"Next time, tell a teach on them. That'll get them." She chuckled. I nodded. I took a step and my legs crashed down to the floor. She grabbed my arm before my face touched the floor.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Let's take you to the nurse." She gave me a piggyback ride all the way to the infirmity. The nurse wrapped my chest and back with a bandage after rubbing some cream on my back. The curious nurse questioned the bruise on my upper back but I lied to her that I fell down the steps. She told me be careful next time. I couldn't promise her. But I nodded my head.

"You're a tough fourth grader. I'm Temari." The tall girl held out her hand. I took her hand and shoot it.

"Tayuya."

I didn't ask her what grade she in. I realized it a few days later to see she's a seventh grader. We hanged out in the halls or in the bathroom sometimes. She told me I reminded her of her brother name Gaara. He's in an all boy school with his older brother, Kankuro. I felt like she told me a lot about herself to me because I was all ears and thought she was interesting.

I grew to her. I let out my interests and thoughts to her. She said I was too cute.

"I am!?"

"Of course you are! Do you ever let your hair down?" She reached for my braided hair. I jerked back.

"No."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know why. I guess I'm use to it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, change it up! Guys like girls when they show off their hair."

"Why won't you let out your hair?"

"I do. Outside of school." She smiled.

I thought about it. I went home one day and told my mom she didn't have to braid my hair anymore.

The next day, I saw these two girls in my class painting their nails.

"I love glitter on my nails. Don't you think it's cute, Ino?"

"Yeah! Green goes so well on you!"

I looked down at my plain nails. Do Temari paint her nails? After class I'll ask.

"Hey!?" Temari looks on the side of shoulder to see me.

"Hey kiddo!" She gave me her cocky smile.

"Can I see your nails?" She gave me a questionable look. She held out her hand. Green. Green?

"You like them. I did it myself." I stroked my thumb on one of her nail. It was smooth. Very smooth.

"I-I'm not a fan of painting nails."

"Me either."

"Then why do you do it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Boredom hits me. So I paint my nails."

"Do mine too!" She laughed. Temari opened her bag and pull out a pink and yellow nail polish. Too girly. She told me that she was painting her toes. Weirdo.

She was no professional but I let her do it. I didn't stop her even when she messed up and redo some. The smell of polish disgust me at first. Then I got use to the smell.

"There."

"Thanks." I said. Then I felt her hand brush my hair back.

"You have lovely hair. You should treasure it more." She comb her fingers through my locks. My cheeks became warm.

"I will." I defiantly will.

* * *

**Novami: Starting to watch 'Strike the Blood.' I finish watching Train Your Dragon and Crood. Those movies were amazingly funny and digital art mind blown. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 8! Please give me any feedback and fave. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**_Tayuya POV_**

"Temari?"

"Sup! I didn't know you were neighbors with Cry Baby!" Pineapple Head came out pushing the girl.

"Shut up and go home, troublesome woman."

"All come on! We were just having fun until I found your game tricks." She smirked. I glanced at Pineapple Head to see him turning pink.

"You cheated!" he said.

"Don't you point fingers at me. Ever since the end of summer, I lost. Until this day!" She laughed.

"Game?" I stepped in.

"Tayuya, never play shogi with Cry Baby. He's the real cheater."

"I don't cheat. I know how to play." He told her. He didn't even glanced at me.

"Ughh. You kid." Temari ran her hand on her face. She turned around to leave.

"Are you tutoring me tomorrow!?"

"Sunday too? Ughhh! Fine!" She waved as she walked down the steps. I turned at Pineapple Head to see a smile placed on his face. He leaned on the railing to see Temari crossing the street then disappeared in to the crowd.

How come he doesn't smile like that when I'm around? My lips frowned. My eyes narrowed. My heart clenched.

"I want..I-I want to play shogi." He whipped his head to finally look at me.

"Why?"

"I'm interested." His dark brow arched up.

"Not in my house." The chain like feeling around my head loosen. We sat right between our doors with the shogi board between us. He taught me what is what, where and when to move, and the basic of the game.

"If I win, you have stop playing that so call flute at night." A bet?! I'll take that challenge.

"If I win..." If I win? What do I want from him? Money? No. Do my homework? Nah.

"If I win, you have to play video games with me during the weekends."

"I hate video games."

"I like playing the flute."

He sighs.

The game only took three minutes. All because he knew how to play. He cheated.

"Rematch!"

"Fine by me." He smirked.

He won again. And again. And again. And again!

"I hate this game!" I pouted.

"I love it." A smile on his face touched me mentally. He gathered up his game with my help. We entered his house and place the game on top of the coffee table.

"Does your back still hurt?"

"A litt-How do you know-"

Temari.

* * *

**Novami: ****Hope you guys enjoyed CHAPTER 9! Please give me any feedback and fave. Thanks for reading.**

**Feel free to auto correct me. Sometimes I type it too fast or reread over the mistakes. Thanks. Again. **


	10. My Bad

**_Midnight Darkness Kat,_**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness and not updating. I apologize! I swear. I wasn't getting as much thoughts and ideas about this story. I REALLY want to start all over with this. But I'm not. Imma keep it like this for a while and maybe edit it later on. Who knows! XD**

**I will get back to this story possibly his weekend or the next week. **

**Thanks for for waiting and supporting me. **


End file.
